fugly_hoesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dial 246 For Murder
Dial 246 For Murder is a short story composed for the Glee Wiki Princess Challenge. Overview A young misunderstood girl vows to destroy the lives of those she loved and who humiliated her. Story "Alison, it's time for school!" Her Mom yelled. There was a long silence before her Mom began banging on her door. She barged in this time. "Alison, come on sweetie, get up, it's your first day at this new school." Her Mom urged, she looked around Alison's room and saw that she had her good pot full with sludgy ingredients with a book next to it that stated "Black Magic for Revenge". Her Mom tutted to herself and rolled her eyes before attempting to wake Alison up again. Alison moaned and eventually sat up. "I'm up now go away." Alison snapped. Her Mom got up and walked to the door, before leaving she stated; "You know I wish you'd drop this nasty temper." Alison just scoffed, her Mom left and now Alison could finally get ready. It didn't take long. She quickly brushed her teeth and washed her face. She brushed her hair, put her oversized hipster glasses on and was out the door. "Alison, honey..." Her Mom said, stopping her, "Please act normal. No talk of magic or spells or witchcraft." "Whatever." Alison walked for half an hour or so and eventually came to the school gates. Above was the sign. "The Hunger Games Wiki School for Fatties". Alison walked in, she was a confusing girl, being both outgoing and confident but also timid as hell at the wrong times. She stood in the middle of the grounds and watched as every person avoided her. Eventually she felt the presence of someone watching her. She turned around to see a sweet looking girl. She had brown hair and was slightly smaller than her. "Hi! I'm Claire, what's your name?" She giggled. She was really perky and sweet. Something Ali usually hated but there was an aura about her that she seemed to enjoy. "...." "Not a talker?" Claire questioned. "That's okay." "Sorry... I get nervous around new people. I'm Alison, but I go by Ali." Ali eventually explained. Claire smiled and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you." Claire smiled. "Come on, you can come and sit with my friends!" Claire took Ali's hand and led her to a table in the cafeteria. There were a few people sat there and Claire came over and introduced Alison. Everyone gave a mumbled hey. There was one girl who Alison didn't particularly like the feel of. Her name was Misty. She seemed to be the boss. The group sat for a good 15 minutes and just chatted. Ali and Claire were chatting among themselves and Ali let slip that she enjoys practising the dark arts. Claire was taken aback by this but didn't recoil. Misty got wind of this and called her out on it. "You practise the dark arts?" Misty quizzed. "What king of person are you?" "Well I--" "I mean that's just gross. What did you cast a spell that we would let you join our group? Did you sacrifice a cat or something? Did you hypnotize Claire?" "Misty, stop-" Claire pleaded, but Misty cut her off. "You're just a freak. And I don't want you here. You're banned from our group. Goodbye!" Misty grabbed Ali and threw her away from the table. Claire looked hurt and ran after her. "Alison!" Claire yelled, she saw her run into the toilets. She followed. "Don't be upset..." Claire reassured. Alison wiped away her tears. "Claire, if I tell you something, you have to promise not to tell anyone..." Alison asked. Claire nodded. "I have powers. I can cast spells. I can do all sorts of shit." Alison explained. Claire smiled. "Alison... I can do that too!" Claire exclaimed. Alison's eyes widened. Suddenly Claire came out with an idea. "I've got it. Let's cast a spell. Swap identities. You can be me and gain more confidence and learn how the other people act and then once you realize how to be their friends swap back, what do you say?" Claire asked. Alison didn't even think. She instantly said yes. Together the two stood and began chanting a spell. "Strangers beyond our world, hear our call, Let these individuals swap bodies, Allow Claire to become Alison And Alison to become Claire, Take our souls and swap them through the air Allow the perfect spell to be done" There was a flash of light and the two were struck with a mysterious power. Alison looked in the mirror to see that she was now Claire. "It worked!" Claire cheered. "Yeah it did." Alison's eyes turned dark. She stared at Claire. "Worthless human, leave my sight Let your body be killed in a fight" Alison's spell was targeted towards Claire. Her body was covered in gash's and bruises and eventually she slumped to the floor. Alison stepped over her and walked out. As Alison was walking out the school Misty came up to her. "Claire!" She yelled, "Where are you going?" Alison turned around, she now had the perfect opportunity for revenge. "I don't feel well. I'm gonna go home..." Alison said in a fake sick voice. "But that Alison girl was looking for you in the girls' bathroom. She said she's gonna kill you or something." Misty ran off, furious to find her. "Enjoy prison bitch." Alison eventually arrived outside of "Glee Wiki's High School for Bottoms and Lesbians", her previous school. She had to leave for fighting. But now she was back in a new body and ready to get her revenge, and her girl. She walked up to a pretty girl who had just arrived. It was Jade. Alison had a huge crush on her and without missing a beat Alison got on her knees and confessed her love for her. Jade looked around, slightly embarrassed but she was a nice girl so she just giggled and said thanks. She left to go to class and Alison followed. Moments later Jade exited class as did the other students. Alison once again confronted her and confessed her love. The other students murmured among them. Jade was embarrassed again but being a sweetheart she decided to let it slide and just giggled saying that she was sweet and lovely. At half 12 Ali again, for the final time met Jade in the dinner hall. Everyone was around, including Jade's gang of friends. Alison walked up to Jade and kissed her, Jade didn't show any embarrassment and thus decided to play along, not knowing what she was getting in to. Jade giggles and walks away, winking as she turns around to face her. Alison stood there, proud of her accomplishment. She turned around however to see Luke. Luke Dianna Magick. An annoying busy body about the school. Luke tells Alison in front of a few students; Andy, Joe, Hayley, and Will that Jade is just playing. "Jade told me what you've been doing." Luke sternly stated to Alison. "Um, I don't care, I love Jade." Alison confessed. "Well, Claire - that's right. Jade told me your name. We sat and laughed about it in English. You're a joke." "...No, you're lying..." Alison stated. "Please, you've known Jade for 5 minutes. You can't be in 'love'. You're just a pathetic school girl." The other 4 members begin to join in and heckle her. As the five stand there throwing insults Alison begins to chant; "Twisted words and jagged edges, May these twats burn, this I pledge, Right here right now I place a hex, Shattered spines and broken necks!" With the intense pressure Alison was under her spell failed. The students stopped shouting and looked at each other. They eventually began laughing at her. Luke walked up to her. "Claire, you're BANNED from this group. And I'll see to it that Head Mistress DocMD, bans you from the school!" Alison picked herself up and ran to the toilets. She looked in the mirror. Mascara streamed down her face. Words of the students ran through her head. Her anger intensified and the mirror in front of her smashed from her pure hatred. Alison wanted revenge. But not as Claire, she couldn't. It was time for a new identity. She conjured a cloak and put it around her, she waited until everyone was leaving and followed the crowd. She got outside the school gates and saw Maddie, a girl she knew but didn't interact with, hugging Jade and kissing her on the cheek. Alison's eyes turned red. Maddie and Jade separated. Jade got into her Dad's car whilst Maddie walked home. Alison followed her. She waited until no one was around and she conjured a dagger. She ran up behind her and jabbed it into her side. Maddie screamed and slumpt to the floor. Alison made sure she was dead by setting her on fire with her powers. Alison eventually made it home. Her Mom asked her how the first day was and she just gave a quick "Fine." Alison sat in her room, flicking through her book. She devised several new spells. One was to change her identity, one was to punish the students who mocked her, she made an extra hurtful one for Luke. The next day Alison returned to school as "Reab Erialc". Whilst signing up to be a new student she put her birthday down as 0'6'/0'4'/199'2'. A number which stuck with her because it's how many times it took her to get the spells right. Alison began with Joe and Andy. She walked into the boys bathroom during lesson because she knew that they would be in there fucking. She blasted down the cubicle door to see them mid-climax. "Illegal acts of sexual crime, Destroy these two ahead of their time, Penis of girth and length Pierce deeper than allowed Bring down the weakened strength, Now conjure up a school crowd" Alison's spell struck the two. The sight that she created was diabolical. The spell said it all, however. And soon there was a group of students around the accident. All snickering and hollering at them. Alison soon left and looked for her second targets. Perry and Hayley. Two girls who were friends with Jade and were so ugly that Alison thought that killing them was doing the world a favour. She eventually found them in the Science labs on their own. To no one's surprise they were applying make up and being cunts. She appeared in the doorway and chanted whilst walking towards them slowly. "Two girls, ugly as sin, Take this beaker to scald their skin, Take this conjured fire to apply Turn into an accident what was once a lie!" Suddenly chemicals started flying around the room. Several flammable liquids were thrown over the two, Alison then conjured fire which reacted and the entire room blew up. Alison had left before this however, leaving the two to burn to death. Alison knew where Luke was. He was in the computer room. It was now break time and the two previous events had distracted everyone else. Alison entered the computer room and locked the door. Luke turned around. "Why did you lock the door?" He asked. Alison had her hood up so he couldn't see. She slowly walked towards him. He began to panic and move backwards. Alison removed her hood. "Who the fuck are you?" Luke asked, he wasn't threatened anymore seeing the new innocent looking face Alison had created. Alison said nothing, she waved her hand and her identity wore off. Revealing Claire. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" Luke jumped backwards. He was terrified. "How did you-" Alison shushed him. "Want to know what's even better?" Alison then cast her most malicious spell; "Bones so frail, skin so soft, Let this tear him like a rain drop, Blood so red, organs so squashed, Keep him alive, heart do not stop, Let him see, my true identity" Luke flinched and then held his stomach. Suddenly he was ripped in two. His organs and blood spilling out onto the floor. He was kept alive by her spell however. Alison's true self was now revealed to him. He was truly gagged. Luke managed to get out a few words, "Come back for Jade? Too bad..." With his last ounce of strength he handed Alison his phone. It showed texts from Jade laughing about her. Both as Claire and Alison. Luke let out a laugh. "I'm not going to kill you, Luke." She stated, her back now to him. "You're going to live for eternity, feeling the pain that you're feeling now" She looked back at him, her eyes were now sunken in and black. "But it's nothing compared to MINE!" Her words literally blasted Luke through the wall and into the corridor. She was now on a rampage and was seeking Jade. Screams echoed throughout the school as students stumbled upon Luke's body. Alison eventually found Jade in the library. "Remember me?" Alison asked, Jade turned around and gasped. Her eyes widened. "Alison?!" "That's right." Alison explained to Jade that she had truly loved her. Jade said that she didn't. Alison explained that she would have been fine with rejection, which we all know is a fucking lie. Alison then pulled out the biggest receipt and showed her the phone. Jade panicked. Alison decided to give her something to be truly scared of. She waved her hand, backwards, blowing the library walls away. "What the fuck?!" Jade screamed. Alison closed in on her. Jade ran but Alison teleported in front of her and pushed her down. "You're a psychopathic CUNT!" Jade screeched, her nice girl personality was now replaced with a terrified girl. Alison's rage was now at its limit. She couldn't contain anything anymore. This time she never said a spell. She just screamed a word. "Balenciaga" Alison screamed. Instantly her body was blown up. A mushroom explosion enveloped the school. Destroying absolutely everything and anything in its path. Alison killed hundreds of innocents and eventually herself and her love. In the ruins was one thing. A horribly warped Luke. THE END